An EXCALIBUR Story
by The Jeffster
Summary: My first story on FanFiction.net for the X-Men section. This story takes place about Excalibur fighting a battle against somone evil and losing some one special. Please read and review!!


**An EXCALIBUR Story**

**  
**Authors Note: I just have to say this. I am using the information from my X-Men comics and my X-Men cards which are pretty old and may not be exactly up to date. So, if I am behind with new characters in Excalibur or new enemies, please don't hold that against my story.

Chapter 1

My name is Kitty, Kitty Pryde, AKA Shadowcat. I have the ability to phase through solid objects and walk on air. I am part of a team known as Excalibur. Not much is known about us, except for the fact that the son of Mystique is it's leader. Yes, Nightcrawler is the sister of Rouge, and the son of Mystique. Some people don't trust our team because of Nightcrawler being the son of one of the most dangerous Super Villains. But yet, people trust the X-Men Blue Team and Rouge is the daughter of Mystique. So, we aren't being treated as fairly.

"Kitty! Kitty! Tell Nightcrawler than I see the Mutant Liberation Front approaching!" Meggan, AKA Tapestry yelled from the top of a large tree branch she was sitting on. Meggan is what you would call a metamorph. Meggan has long blonde hair with a very light touch of red, blue eyes, and pointy elf ears. She wears a green skin tight body suit. Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell about me. I have long brown hair, brown eyes, and a blue skin tight body suit. I also wear a jacket similar to Rouge's, except that it is blue.

"Kitty? Are you listening? Feral, Moonstar, Locus, and Tempo are approaching us!" Meggan continued to yell. When I finally snapped back into reality I approached our HQ to tell Nightcrawler the news. As I walked to our HQ I looked back at Meggan and saw that she started to merge into the tree. When I reached our HQ, Nightcrawler was sitting down outside on our front porch. I looked at the short blue creature. Nightcrawler has blue skin, black hair, pointy ears like Meggan, a long blue tail, and a black, red, and white skin tight body suit.

"Yes Kitty?" Nightcrawler asked me.

"Mutant Liberation Front is approaching." I calmly said. Nightcrawler immediately rose to his feat.

"Already? Kitty, go tell the others! Where is Meggan?"

"She merged into that big tree." I pointed to the tree that Meggan was sitting on before. Nightcrawler nodded and quickly teleported away. So, I walked up to our HQ. Instead of using the doors to walk in, I decided to phase through the wall. As my head fully phased through, I over heard Amanda, Douglock, and Colossus. Being the sneaky little spy I was, I started listening to their conversation. None of them saw me.

"Yes. I do agree. My dear Katya has been acting differently lately." I overhead Colossus say. Everyone nodded.

"Yes, but you must remember Peter that Shadowcat isn't yours. She's in loved with Pete." Amanda said. Colossus shook his head and Amanda continued to speak. "But, Kitty hasn't been herself. And that I must agree. She seems to be getting sidetracked to easily now." At that moment, I started to think about what they were saying. And, they were right. After hearing what they said about me, I couldn't stand looking at that pretty blonde, Amanda, and that big tall man, Colossus, and Douglock who was injured in a resent battle. But, they're right. I am getting sidetracked right now! I was supposed to get them for help like Nightcrawler ordered. So, I finished phasing through the wall trying not to show any signs of me overhearing them.

"Quickly! Mutant Liberation Front is approaching. We must be outside now!" I yelled trying to pretend I just arrived at the HQ. Everyone's jaws dropped open and they quickly ran out the HQ's front doors. "Douglock, hide. You are too weak to battle. Get Brian out here as quickly as you can!" I continued to yell out orders. Than, I phased back through the wall heading outside.

  
Chapter 2

When I arrived outside Brian Braddock, the pretty boy blonde, was already outside fighting against Tempo. Tempo just wore a yellow skin tight body suit and a yellow helmet. I watched as she flew through the air trying to dodge Brian's attacks. Colossus already transformed himself into organic steel as he tried to help Brian fight off Tempo.

"Where's Pete?" I wondered. But from the top of our HQ roof, I saw a figure of a man shooting flames out at Tempo. With that, Tempo fell to the ground where Brian and Colossus could nail some easy hits together. Than, I saw the figure jump down from the roof landing right beside me. It was Pete all right. As I ran into battle I noticed the green beast, Forearm walking by. This was not a fight that I could handle a lone, and Amanda Sefton knew it. So she quickly teleported over to me.

"Ready?" She asked me. I nodded and we both ran forward at the forearmed beast. Amanda teleported behind him while I stayed in front of him. We both had surrounded him. Amanda hopped on Forearm's back while I gave him a few kicks in the stomach. But in no time, Amanda was thrown off with one of Forearm's four arms. At that moment, I glanced over at Pete who was winning a battle against Locus. Pete was awesome, incredible in every way. 

"Kitty!" I heard Amanda yell. When I snapped back into reality for like the 15th billion time, I got back into action. Nightcrawler quickly teleported away from Feral and arrived on Forearm's back. Now this was my chance. I started to walk on air and I soon arrived at Forearm. Forearm was already trying to shake Nightcrawler off with two of his four arms. So, I lunged forward twisting one of Forearm's arms behind his back. This was very surprising, to both him and me. Amanda quickly kicked the back of Forearm's knee almost paralyzing the mutant's leg. 

"Hiiiiii yah!" Amanda yelled. Not one of us understood why Forearm was so weak. He is usually one of the toughest opponents we would ever have. Than we heard Forearm speak.

"Locus, teleport them out of here!" Forearm yelled. Locus, using her teleportation power, teleported Mutant Liberation Front out of the area. While Forearm laughed, we all stood in shock. Than, Forearm's arms started to shrink in size. His muscles disappeared and so did two of his arms. His skin turned blue and his hair quickly changed to purple. His body turned into a figure of a woman. Than, we all recognized who she was. She was Mystique.

  
Chapter 3

"That explains why Forearm was so weak." Amanda whispered to me. I nodded slowly and glanced over at Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler froze and looked as if he was dead. He was standing completely still and his eyes were ice cold.

"Nightcrawler, you have been a very, very, bad boy!" Mystique laughed. Than we saw her grow. She grew higher and higher coming ever so closer to the sky...or so it looked that way. She was taller than the tree that Meggan merged into before. Mystique than turned blue and metallic. She became think around the body. Around her waist was a belt with an "A" on it as it's buckle. Her voice deepened.

"Now, you shall all face my wrath!" Mystique said. Nightcrawler took another step back in fright and sat down on his knees. This was not usually like Nightcrawler.

"Amanda, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Kitty. It is Apocalypse." Amanda swallowed hard and I did the same. I saw Meggan merge into a tree that was behind Apocalypse...I mean Mystique as Apocalypse. Brian Braddock walked behind the tree that Meggan merged into. There was something strange about Meggan and Brian. They both shared the same strength. I mean "being hit by one of them resembles having a large chest freezer dropped on your brain. Being hit by both is like being punched in the face by God." (Quote from comic book, Excalibur.)

"Now you will pay my son!" Mystique, or Apocalypse, reached down for Nightcrawler. The 11 foot creature picked up her son and lifted him high up in the air. Than, Meggan merged out of the tree leaping for Apocalypse's back. Brian did the same, and we all knew what that met. At the same time, Meggan and Brian hit Apocalypse knocking him to the ground. Nightcrawler teleported out of Apocalypse's hand just in time before hitting the ground. Than, Amanda teleported to Apocalypse's body holding a large sword against his throat.

"Even if you morph into the worst mutants, you won't be as great as them! For you don't know how to control them fully." Amanda said keeping the sharp point of the sword by Apocalypse's throat. Colossus walked up to the villain's body and stepped on his face with his foot. Apocalypse than shrunk quickly forming back into Mystique.

"Even if you have me here right now-" Mystique started to say. But, she cut herself off by transforming into her own son, Nightcrawler. "Mutant Liberation Front still won!" Than, she teleported away from the area.

"What does she mean, she still won?" I asked allowed. "Pete, what do you think she means?" I turned around and I saw know sign of Pete. "Pete?" I said again.

"Pete?" Everyone called out. Than Nightcrawler put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kitty. I fear the worst has happened to Pete." Nightcrawler softly said. "When Locus teleported the Mutant Liberation Front away, she bought somebody else with her. And that somebody was, Pete."

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
